one touch, one kiss, two hearts
by Sukichan111
Summary: a friendship can grow stronger with a kiss or one touch could end it forever.
1. A broken promise

I started rushing through my cloths and carelessly throwing them in my suit case.

I didn't even care to flip on the light.

I knew for the longest time how much I loved Hikaru.

I knew how disgusting and sick it was.

But ever since we were kids I've been in love with my twin.

It's sick I know that.

I needed him to forget me.

To do that I need to leave him.

The door burst open making a loud noise as it hit the wall.

Hikaru ran in.

I wasn't gonna let him stop me.

"So your leaving me" he whispered his voice shaken.

"I'm leaving for you" I choked out holding back tears.

"You promised, you'd never leave me…..you promised Kaoru" he yelled.

My eyes widened at the memory.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hikaru wake up" I whisper shaking him._

_He shot up and threw his arms around my neck._

_My cheeks burn hot and my stomach aches._

_But I pull him close anyway._

"_What was your nightmare about" I whisperer to my crying brother._

"_You left me and I couldn't stop you, I don't want to lose my best friend Kaoru" he sobbed._

"_Stupid" I smirk stroking his beautiful red hair._

"_Huh" he sobs whipping his tears away looking in my eyes now._

"_I'll never leave you, I promise how you could even begin to think I would" I smile softly._

_And Hikaru goes back to sleep._

_**Flashback over**_

My hands trembled as I closed my suit case.

"I'm sorry Hikaru but…..that's one promise I won't be keeping" I whispered pulling back my tears.

I never wanna be without Hikaru but this is how it had to be.

"Why" he pleaded.

"Forget me Hikaru, forget my name" I hissed quietly.

He shook his head.

"How can I, you're my twin born together and damn it Kaoru we'll die together" he yelled.

I didn't understand his actions or his words but my sick mind made it sound like he loved me to.

I couldn't be with him any longer though; I'd hurt him or do something stupid if I didn't go.

I grabbed my suit case and started for the door.

He stopped me.

Before I knew it I was on my back.

Hikaru was straddling me now.

He pinned my wrists by my head.

"Tell me why you're leaving"

"I can't"

His lips were so close but not close enough for my own comfort.

I wanted to touch him.

It hurt not to.

It was getting hard to stand it.

I needed to touch him.


	2. a memory burned into my mind forever

"Kaoru" he whispered.

His hot breath made my head spin.

I could tell I was gonna do something dumb.

Something I'd regret.

"Please Hikaru s-stop l-l-let me….g-go" I squirmed but it was pointless against Hikaru's stone grip.

I clenched my fists.

"Kaoru-"

I had closed that gap between our lips now.

Hikaru's whole body stiffened.

His hands released my wrists he jumped backwards

I stared at him.

His eyes were full of shock and running wild with emotion.

He had to fingers pressed to his pale lips.

I couldn't hold back those tears anymore.

That kiss was burned in my mind forever.

"I'm so sorry" I grabbed my suit case and hurried out the door.

I climbed in to the limo.

"Airport" I whispered sobbing to myself.

I wasn't sure where to go.

I could go stay with my mom in the cottage.

I don't wanna be a bother though.

Would she mind?

I boarded the plane; I decided to go be with mom.

My cell phone rang.

"Hello" I whispered.

"Why'd you do that" came Hikaru's voice.

"Hikaru"

"Why"

I figured I'd tell him might as well, I'll never see him again.

I closed my eyes I remembered the look on his face.

The look of disgust.

"I love you" I whispered.

"Yeah of course you do, you're my brother" he seemed to be yelling my mind was to fogged up to tell.

"No" I said softly staring at nothing.

"No what"

"Not like a brother"

"What"

"Real love"

"It's sick Kaoru"

"I know, I don't care"

"How can you say you don't care, it's disgusting"

Tears were bubbling up in my eyes again.

"Kaoru how can you…..you know my love in the club….is all…..an….act…..right"

"Bye" I hung up.

I couldn't believe it.

Everything he just said.

Was so true.

But it sounded so wrong.

To me it sounded so wrong it didn't sound right.

My heart sank.

I felt like I'd just been ripped in two then sewn back together.

I felt horrible.

My stomach hurt.

My mind was suddenly throwing memoires at me.

His hair….his eyes….his smile….his touch….his kiss….his voice….everything I loved about him.

I need my Hikaru.

Without him I'm nothing.

I closed my eyes.

And fell asleep.


	3. a shocking family secret

_I woke up in my bed at my mom's house._

_The sun was beaming in the window._

_The door creaked open._

_My eyes widened._

_"H-Hikaru" I whispered._

_He smiled sitting down on the ledge of the bed._

_"How'd you know I'd be here" I whispered blushing lightly._

_"Your just such a mama's boy I just figured" he placed a light kiss on my forehead._

_"I don't understand" I whispered melting into his touch._

_"I thought about that kiss and I liked it" he smirked._

_My cheeks got hot._

_He laid his lips down on mine._

_His fingers worked on my shirt buttons._

_And mine on his._

_He teased a bit before sucking me off._

Suddenly my eyes opened.

That was some dream.

I was at my mom's though.

"Kaoru" she smiled handing me my breakfast.

I smiled back faintly "thank you"

"I'm glad you're here and all baby, but why" she whispered running her fingers through my hair.

"I can't say" I whispered.

"You can" she smiled assuring.

I nodded.

"I'm in love with Hikaru and I left because of it"

"Hmph, I knew it" she smiled.

I looked at her surprised.

"Sorry Kaoru, I know how you feel"

Again I looked at her.

"I had a twin sister…..Hanna and me were like you and Hikaru in fact that's who I named Hikaru after she was very much like him. Well Hanna didn't love me the way I loved her or at least I thought she didn't.

Turns out she felt the same we were in love but when we turned 17 Hanna got into a bad car crash and died.

Soon after it was arranged for me to marry your father" she said with an emotional tone.

I was shocked.

"N-No way" I whispered.

She smiled and touched my cheek.

My mom's name changed after she got married but her real first name was Konan.

So her twin was Hanna.

_Hanna and Konan _

_Hikaru and Kaoru_

I was shocked I didn't know what to think.

My mom hugged me.

"I love you sweetie"

"Love you to" I watched as she left the room.

I sat up and looked at the picture on the night stand.

I picked it up and smiled.

The picture showed Hikaru and me when we were 7 playing in the back yard in our sand box laughing Hikaru holding a shovel and me with my arms locked around his shoulders blushing.

I smiled more at the memory of that day.

**_Flashback _**

_"Hika!!!!" I laughed as my brother tickled me pushing me into the sand box._

_"Kao-Kao" he smiled in awe._

_"What Hika" I smiled sitting up my cheeks pink._

_"Let's build a sand castle" he laughed sitting down next to me._

_"Okay" I laugh picking up the shovel._

_After about a half hour we built a sand castle fit for a king we were proud of it._

_Mommy came out and smiled at us._

_We sat down next to it._

_Hikaru with a cocky smirk on his face holding his shovel and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and smiled blushing as the camera flash went off._

_Hika turned and hugged me "Kao-Kao" "Hika" _

**_Flashback over_**

I smiled.

Then I got up to go help my mother in the garden.


	4. a new decision

The year passed slowly and painfully without Hikaru.

I missed him and still loved him no matter how much I tried to let it go.

The dreams hadn't gone away either.

I was sitting on the couch with mom now.

Every since she'd told me about Hanna I couldn't help but feel bad for her.

I couldn't imagine life without Hikaru.

I don't half to imagine it I'm living it but at least I know he's okay and alive.

Hanna's gone for good and mom knows it.

She must be strong I would've killed myself by now if I were her.

Mom always did seem to understand me though I guess that's why.

A maid walked in with some tea.

"Thank you" mom smiled handing me a glass.

I took a drink.

"SHIT" I cursed spilling the insanely hot drink all over me.

"Shit"

"Shit"

"SHIT"

I jumped up and down.

My mom giggled.

I ran to go get changed.

I heard her mutter with a smile "some things never change"

I smiled to.

I hadn't changed at all.

I wondered if Hikaru had.

I changed into an old blue shirt and some long orange shorts.

I walked out.

I noticed that mom had the same pale skin as Hikaru and me she also had the same red hair and honey colored eyes.

She and Hanna were like the girl version of Hikaru and me.

Although if feel bad I hope Hikaru and me don't wind up the way mom and Hanna did.

I'm not strong like mom I wouldn't survive it.

I rejoined mom on the couch.

She hugged me.

Then dabbed a wet rag at the burn on my arm.

"Mom"

"Kaoru" she smiled.

"If you were me, would you have left?"

"No….I was in your position once but if I would've left it would've made things harder"

"You think I should go back"

"You'll half to eventually dear" she smiled rustling my hair messing it up.

"Why"

"Because you love him and your twins you're supposed to spend your life together

It'll turn out alright in the end, I promise" she kissed my cheek.

She was right eventually I'd half to face Hikaru.

I'd half to go back.

I nodded and walked to my room.

I sat down on the bed.

I looked at that picture again.

"If I weren't so scared to lose you I'd not come back" I whispered.

I had to go back.

It had been a year of hiding and ignoring his phone calls.

I think a year of being a coward is enough.

All I ever wanted for Hikaru was his happiness.

If I go back and he pushes me away.

So be it then that's what will make him happy I'll leave him alone.

But even if he still is mad about that kiss, and wants me by his side ill stay there.

Whatever will make Hikaru happy.

My mom walked in.

"I'll make arrangements to get you outta here in the next 3 weeks okay" she smiled picking up the phone.

I nodded with a faint smile.

I still wasn't totally sure about this but mom was right.

I needed to man up and face my brother.


	5. all my fault

I woke up.

It had been about two weeks.

I got in the car after hugging my mother goodbye.

She told me to be safe and to come back soon but next time with Hikaru.

She was so confident I suppose that's where Hikaru gets it from.

She gave me a final peck on the cheek and waved goodbye as the limo pulled out of the long drive way.

Soon I was back on the air plane.

I rested my head against the window listening to my mp3 player.

The lyrics played in my head for a while mainly because they reminded me of Hikaru

Your kiss, your smile, 

Your mind you're sunlight in my eyes

I miss your breath on my neck 

When we whisper in the night

Didn't wanna want you didn't wanna need you so bad 

Didn't wanna wake up and find that I was falling so fast 

Didn't wanna need you didn't wanna need anyone Now look what you've done 

Now I can't go on without you I'm naked, 

I can't fake it. 

I'm not that strong without you 

Never thought I could love you the way I do.

The lyrics played softly in my ears and in my mind resounding repeatedly.

I ignored it for a while but…..but I just couldn't forever.

I weird feeling a painful feeling filled my body I didn't know why though.

It was like something happened and I knew it.

I just didn't know what had happened.

Suddenly my phone rang.

I answered it.

It was my mom's maid.

Her care taker.

My eyes widened as I heard the old woman's words.

I remembered what I had said to my mom.

'If I were you I would've killed myself a longtime ago I could never live without Hikaru.'

I ripped the head phones out of my ears as the plane landed.

I was Italy now but I didn't care I was on the way to the next flight back to my mom's cottage.

It didn't take long to get back.

I couldn't believe what had happened.

I was scared I didn't know what to think mom was dead and it was my fault.

All my fault.


	6. I'm your brother and i love you

I looked in the mirror I wondered if Hikaru knew yet.

Did Hikaru know mom had killed herself to be with Hanna again?

I was dressed in a black tucks nothing more.

I turned from the mirror and got in the limo.

In about an hour we pulled into the parking lot of the church we had rented for the funeral.

Another limo pulled up next to us.

Hikaru was dressed in the same tucks as me.

He looked at me and we acknowledged each other's presence and walked into the church.

Hikaru looked beautiful in his tucks sad to say but he did.

We walked in and looked at our mother lying in her half open casket.

Her wavy red hair rested on her shoulders and she wore a white kimono with silver glitter designs running up it.

Her pale face was impassive.

Her lips bared a bit of a smile in them, she'd let go of the torture of her life.

A white iris was tucked in her hair behind her ear.

I placed my rose at the altar next to her and took a final glance then it was Hikaru's turn.

I watched him place his flower then I ran outside to cry.

Hikaru followed me.

I sat on the front porch steps and cried into my hands.

"You always were close to her" Hikaru whispered.

"It's my fault" I sobbed.

"No its not" Hikaru yelled making me look him in the eyes.

"Why are you even talking to me" I sobbed more.

"I can't not talk to you brother" he whispered whipping my tears away.

"Hikaru did you forget-"he cut me off.

"No….." he smirked running a thumb over my quivering lips "How could I forget those lips".

"I'm confused" I whispered.

"Its sick yes but" he seemed to be thinking.

"I'm your brother and I love you" he smiled hugging me quickly.

He placed a hand on the side of my face.

I melted into his touch.

"This isn't your fault…..I'd kill myself if I lost you to" he smiled his cocky big brother smile.

"You know about Hanna"

"I've known about Hanna" he sat down next to me.

We stared up at the stars.

"It's pretty Huh?" he smiled.

I nodded.

He looked at me.

Suddenly we were running up the steps and into the church attic.

"Hikaru what are you" I asked.

He opened the sky light and climbed through.

I stared for a second then he lowered his hand and pulled me through.

We now sat on the roof of the church.

You could see the whole city.

The ocean and the stars were amazing.

"Well" Hikaru smirked.

"I feel a little better now" I smiled resting my head on his shoulder.

"I knew you would" he smiled resting his head on mine.


	7. a kiss under the stars

"Kaoru" Hikaru whispered.

I looked away from the amazing view and up to my twin.

"You know how I said it was sick that you loved me" he said shyly.

"Well I need to tell you something"

"What is it Hikaru"

His lips parted slowly as he drew in a deep breath.

"I only said it because…..Kaoru I love you body and soul so strong I can't breathe when were apart.

I said it because you thought you had to leave because you loved me too much.

Kaoru it's disgusting how much I love you and you thought you loved me so much you had to leave before you did something stupid.

I was ready to just tie you down and fuck you right into the bed" the words spilled from my twins lips full of emotion and meaning.

My eyes widened so he missed me to.

Without a second thought I kissed him.

His fingers tangled in my hair and I knotted my fists in his.

The kiss was long and passionate.

"I love you" he whispered.


	8. new problem

We had to live with dad now.

Hikaru and I were non to happy about that.

We had moved in and everything already.

Hikaru walked in as I pulled on my blue shirt.

His arms locked around me and I giggled.

My face turned pink.

He laid soft kisses along my cheek and down to my neck.

He bit down roughly making me moan his name.

Finally no more pain no more uncertainties today was the start of forever.

He moved his lips up to mine and laid me down on the bed.

He kissed my neck and soon my clothes were gone.

He was wearing only a towel and that was long gone.

There were no doubts or uncertainties.

There was only love and desire.

There was only me and Hikaru.

When we got done I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up from having a nightmare.

I never had nightmares when I was with Hikaru so why?

I turned over to look at my sleeping lover.

He wasn't there I was alone.

I jumped up and pulled on my jeans and a blue T-shirt.

It was like 4 am so why wasn't Hikaru there.

I ran down the steps only to hear Hikaru cursing followed by dad's voice.

I pressed my body against the wall by the living room doorway.

I tried to keep quiet so I wasn't noticed.

"I think it's best you don't see him for a while" dad smirked.

Hikaru was pissed about something.

"Listen to me Hikaru it's important"

"More important than your own children's happiness" Hikaru hissed.

What were they talking about?

"Kaoru" Hikaru whispered looking at the door way.

My heart did a flip.

"Do you wanna know what were saying" dad said.

I entered the room.

"Yes sir" I whisper looking at my feet.

"With your mother gone we need to join the companies, so the oldest son Hikaru in this case will get married as soon as possible in this case since we've been planning it for a while 10 days" dad said truthfully.


	9. the or else end of the marrige deal

I couldn't move.

Hikaru stood and scooped me up bridal style.

"What are you trying to suggest" Dad hissed.

Hikaru smirked "This" he kissed me roughly.

My cheek lit up and I moaned into his mouth.

Dad harbored a look of disgust in his eyes.

Also a look of hate for me.

Hikaru carried me up stairs.

"I won't get married" he promised.

"I know dad he'll make you wait, what was the or else end of the getting married" Kaoru whispered.

"It's late go to sleep" Hikaru whispered.

I locked my arms around him.

"Tell me"

"He said he'd shoot me himself"

My eyes widened.

"Is he serious?"

"He showed me the gun to prove it" Hikaru whispered.

"You're getting married" I hissed.

"No, not to anyone else but you" he pushed me to the bed.

"We could never get married anyway" I whispered.

"So"

He pulled me close.

"You half to nothings worth you dyeing" I whispered.

His lips aid down on mine.

His kiss was warm and soft and I'd miss it.

In ten days just ten days I knew I'd be joining mom.

I was sure of that.

Without Hikaru I would die.

I only hope I look as beautiful as mom did in her casket for Hikaru.

I hope I have the same smile on my lips to show him I'm in no pain.

He pulled away and left me gasping for air.

"I love you and only you" he kissed my cheek.

I knew that.

I woke up the next morning to dad making Hikaru try on his wedding tucks.

Hikaru looked beautiful.

The tucks was white and the tie was black and Hikaru looked perfect.

He turned to me.

"You look great" I smiled.

A slight blush appearing the on his pale cheeks.

"She's coming here today" he scoffed.

"Hikaru" dad yelled.

"Speak of the bitch" Hikaru hissed leaving the room I followed him.


	10. day 1 Eli

A young beautiful girl walked in.

She had long beautiful blond hair and pale skin with pink lips and blue eyes.

She looked so innocent.

Hikaru just scoffed.

"I'm Hikaru" he hissed.

"Eli" she smiled a wicked smile.

Her innocence was gone.

Hikaru jumped backwards.

"You must be Kaoru" she looked at me.

Hikaru put his arm around my shoulders.

"Yup this is **MY **Kaoru" he barked at her.

I blushed.

"You must be close"

"Oh bitch you have no idea" Hikaru laughed.

"Excuse me" she hissed.

"Yeah fuck off" Hikaru smirked.

"Your being rude" I whispered.

"I know" he smirked.

"Let's talk in the living room" I suggested.

I sat down on the couch and Hikaru sat at the other end of it.

Eli sat across from us in a chair.

"So Hikaru, just how close are you two" Eli smiled.

"I could show you" he smirked tugging my hand causing me to fall into his lap.

My head and shoulders were now cradled in his lap.

My face turned red.

Eli looked pissed now.

"You really wanna see how close we are" he teased biting at my ear.

It was kind of embarrassing.

The whole day continued that way.

Eli would ask about me and he'd flirt seductively with me and she'd get pissed.

Around 6 pm she left unpleased with her future husband.

I couldn't blame her Hikaru was being a bit of an ass.

"I bet this is hard on Eli to." I whispered as Hikaru brushed his teeth.

"Not as hard" he spit in the sink.

"Still hard" I whispered.

"She's not in love, Kaoru she has nobody who cares if she gets married" he rinsed his mouth out.

"You don't know that" I corrected him.

"With that wicked smile and pushy attitude I'd pity the poor man" he smirked wrapping me in his arms.

'Still you shouldn't be so rude" I was cut off by his lips crashing down on mine.

We went to sleep happy that day but still just 9 more days….and I'd see mom again.

I'd be with her.


	11. day 2 threat

I woke up the next day with Hikaru gone.

It was about noon.

I walked down the steps with my boxers on and my hair messy.

Eli was waiting just around the corner.

Her hands grabbed me and pulled me into the closet.

"What the" her hand covered my mouth.

"You listen you little UKE, Hikaru isn't yours any more he's my fiancé.

Were getting married in 8 days you hear me and were gonna be happy without you

I'll do whatever it takes to make him for get you" she hissed in my face.

Suddenly I was on the hall way floor.

And she was walking down the hall away from me.

Hikaru's voice was what I heard following her hello.

I jumped up and ran up stairs to get dressed then I met up with them in the garden.

It seemed dumb to be scared of what she said but it didn't matter I was.

Hikaru pulled me into his lap in front of her again.

She looked pissed.

Her eyes tore into my heart.

This girl was shameless.

She threatened me and now she's trying to make Hikaru love her.

In my head I wanted to tell this bitch off but I couldn't.

I held my tongue.

Hikaru kissed my cheek.

At my ear he said "I know what she said to you" just loud enough for me to hear.

I nodded.

"Well your father is taking the 3 of us to my family's restaurant" she smiled brightly.

We went to.

It was big and well decorated with big paintings that could be pushed right over from behind the stood I frames.

We walked past the paintings.

They were all beautiful.

I saw Eli talk to a waiter then point to me.

My flesh crawled.

Hikaru walked to the bathroom.

I stood there for a moment.

Suddenly there was a loud bang.

I was on my back Hikaru was straddling me and the large painting lay on top of us.

She must have told that man to push it over on me.

Two men lifted the painting and Hikaru pulled me close.

He seemed to know what was going on.

He pulled me closer.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered.

Hikaru shushed me.

"You will regret today" he hissed at her.

That night Hikaru was looking me over.

My clothes were on the floor.

I was squirming around as he touched me.

"No bruises" he smiled kissing my forehead.

I smiled back up at him.

I fell asleep in his arms again.

Soon mom soon in 7 days I'll be joining you for the loss of Hikaru.

Soon.

I had no nightmares that night.

I was just worried about what Hikaru would do to Eli.


	12. one touch one kiss two hearts

The days were flying now and Hikaru still hated Eli and she still hated me.

Before I knew it we were in a limo with Hikaru sweating up a storm on the 10th day.

I was worried to.

He looked at me.

I looked at him.

"Were gonna be okay" he whispered.

We pulled into the church parking lot.

Hikaru got out right away.

Suddenly there were guards all around the limo.

They were supposed to keep me from getting in to that church.

**_Hikaru's POV_**

I stood at the end of the isle watching as that monster made her way to me in her light blue wedding dress.

I was sweating more where the hell was Kaoru.

Why wasn't he in here?

If I could just look at my lover I'd feel a little better.

I just hope he's okay.

Suddenly Eli was holding my hand which I quickly snatched away and the old priest began speaking.

It was too soon but we were at the I do's my I do's she was done already.

"I……I…..I…..I…..d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-don't wanna to this" I groaned.

My father growled.

"Hikaru" he hissed.

"Sorry I'll try that again" I said weakly.

Eli smiled softly.

"I"

Suddenly the crowd gasped as the large church doors opened.

I turned my head.

"Kaoru" Eli hissed along with dad.

My little Uke ran up the Isle with serious eyes I'd never seen on his gentle face before.

He stopped at the steps right in front of me.

His lips parted slowly and he drew a breath.

"HIKARU HITACHIIN" he yelled.

Eyes were on my brother now as he spoke.

"YOU CANT GET MARRIED HERE TODAY" he yelled more.

My eyes widened now I'd never seen such confidence such fire in Kaoru.

He'd never reminded me so much of mom.

"And why is that" Eli snorted.

"BECAUSE" his voice got softer "I love Hikaru with all my heart and I'm not leaving here today without him" Kaoru smiled softly.

Kaoru held his arms out for me and I quickly ran to him.

We were in each other's arms now.

**_Kaoru's POV_**

Hikaru picked me up bridal style and fled the church he ran with me until we came to the woods.

He entered them.

We stopped deep in the woods by a beautiful meadow.

Hikaru grabbed me and kissed me.

My fingers tangled in his hair and his in mine.

Our cheeks burned hot.

I could feel his heart just going for miles and mine was no different.

That one kiss lead to a disaster then one touch brought us back together.

Now in this kiss the one we share now there is only love there is only desire.

And now we are 2 hearts filled with nothing but love for each other.

One kiss….one touch….two hearts


End file.
